


Four Words

by zellieh



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, M/M, PWP, Slash, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellieh/pseuds/zellieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabbleful of mildly kinky explicit sex between Illya and Napoleon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Words

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fun written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/muncle/profile)[**muncle**](http://community.livejournal.com/muncle/)'s Theme 51 - drabbles. I decided to challenge myself to write a drabble using all four word prompts. (See notes at end of story).

Napoleon felt Illya's breath, cool against his saliva-damp cock, finger pressed behind his balls, and moaned, long and low. He gasped as Illya's mouth sucked him in again.

He would _not_ fail.

Napoleon shuddered silently as Illya abandoned his dick to suckle his balls instead. Illya tugged Napoleon's cock-ring and his hips jerked. Napoleon gritted his teeth.

He would _not_ beg.

Napoleon closed his eyes against Illya's seductive skin, slamming them open when Illya straddled him and took Napoleon's cock into his body in one leisurely move, then froze. Napoleon groaned, but Illya stayed absolutely still – until Napoleon broke.

_"Illya!"_

**Author's Note:**

> The four prompts were: finger, breath, fail, ring.


End file.
